


It's a nice day for a white wedding

by LeVampiress



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Everyone loves weddings, F/M, Here comes the generic wedding fic, Weddings, White Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVampiress/pseuds/LeVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by http://imagine-tom-hiddleston.tumblr.com/ with this prompt:</p><p>Imagine walking down the aisle when Tom turns to get a sneak peak of you in your dress. You notice his eyes start to glisten with happy tears as you make eye contact and he mouths "you look beautiful."</p><p>It will not follow the prompt entirely fyi :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = First name  
> (Y/L/N) = Last name  
> (Y/F/C) = Your favourite colour  
> (Y/BF/N) = Your best friend's name

 

 

It was odd not sleeping next to Tom the previous night, since I had done so for ages. Even before he asked me out for the very first time, which seems like donkeys years ago now just after he graduated RADA, I had been sleeping next to him on multiple occasions when we were both revising for finals back in Cambridge. So, I didn’t really get much sleep because of that, not having the familiar presence beside me kept me mostly awake and that was if I wasn’t thinking about what will happen in a few hours’ time. I couldn’t believe it, me and Thomas William Hiddleston were going to get married. **Married**. And I couldn’t be happier!

I was sat in my hotel room at a decent sized table, looking down at my engagement ring fondly. It was a silver band, simple yet elegant. The silver was intricately woven around the sparkling gem in the middle; the gem stood out proudly on the ring.  The moment he proposed was as clear as day and it was a truly magical moment.

 

_“Tom? Why have we stopped?” I questioned, looking up at him. Now that we’ve stopped, I could feel the sand working its way between my toes as I slightly sunk into it, not that I really minded of course. Tom looked down at me, his award winning smile giving me butterflies and his eyes crinkled up slightly as he did so. He squeezed my hand gently with his own, turning to me fully._

_“I wanted to ask you something important, (Y/N),” Tom said. His thumb absentmindedly stroked circles into the hand that he was holding. I smiled back up at him, squeezing his hand back gently._

_“Anything Tom, you can ask me anything,” I replied, looking for some sort of clue in his face as to what he was going to ask you. Anything was possible with this man! He could be thinking of pinning me down and having his wicked, delicious way with me right now and I wouldn’t bat an eyelid. He was that good at hiding what he was feeling, well, in certain situations._

_“Okay…” Tom breathed, looking down at our entangled hands. “I… Wow, I really don’t know how to put this,” he laughed. “But, (Y/N), we have been together since 2005, that’s like what? Ten years? And we’ve known each other for longer than that… Wow, putting it into perspective there ehehe,” he rambled on._

_“Tom, where are you going with this…?” I asked, unsure of what was going to happen next._

_“Sorry, sorry, I’m rambling again aren’t I?” He chuckled, shaking his head. “But we’ve been together so long, we are inseparable darling! And I’ve always been my happiest when I’ve been with you, which is why I really want to give you this…” Tom reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small, velvet box. I looked at him confused, and then it all made sense when he started to get down on one knee. Which seemed to take forever because of his long legs. I would have laughed to myself if I wasn’t so caught up in the moment._

_“(Y/N)?” Tom grabbed my attention again, shit, I must have been gawping at him, damn it! He chuckled to himself, smiling the smile that won my heart all those years ago. “Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” And there it was, the big question. My eyes welled up and I grinned from ear to ear._

_“Yes! Yes of course I will!” I exclaimed, getting down to his level and tackling him into the sand, hugging his lithe frame tightly. He laughed, hugging me back with the same vigour and kissed the top of my head. “I love you (Y/N) (L/N)…” Tom whispered into my hair, and I couldn't help but smile into the crook of his neck._

 

 

And that was the life changing moment for the both of us. A few months later we told the world of our engagement, and it was greeted with support and hate. There was always going to be hate with these types of things, especially with the fact Tom had announced the news around the same time his good friend Benedict announced his engagement to Sophie. Social media was overflowing with the news! If I was online some days, I’d see the articles on either my relationship or Benedict’s relationship. And it would always make me sad when I read something that involved something controversial regarding Benedict and Sophie, they didn’t deserve that.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by laughing and knocks on the door, I looked back at the door and called out that it was open. I smiled when Diana and my mother stepped through the door.

“(Y/N)!” My mother exclaimed. “You look so tired, did you not sleep?” She asked.

“Oh I wouldn’t be surprised, I was the same when I was getting married to James,” Diana said, smiling at me.

“Mum I’m fine, and I suppose it’s just nerves…” I trailed off, smiling to myself. It was so nice for Diana to be so forward with me.

“Well, we don’t have time to waste do we, Diana?” My mother looked at my soon to be mother-in-law, and she smiled back to her and then looked at me with a determined look on her face.

“Of course we don’t, now (Y/N), up you get!” Diana rushed over to me, grabbing my arm. I laughed and got up.

“We’ll get you coffee to keep you awake, hm? Or tea? Well, you’re having something to eat and drink before you go get ready love!” Diana said, my mother nodding in agreement.

“You can’t get married on an empty stomach, (Y/N)” My mother chided.

“What would I do without you two eh?” I chuckled. I let Diana lead me out the room and she let me grab the room key on the way.

“You’d be so lost,” My mother replied, grinning from ear to ear. Diana laughed as she led me to the hotel’s restaurant.

“Oh, no need to worry either, we made sure Tom ate here earlier so he doesn’t have to see you,” My mum said, patting my shoulder.

“It is tradition after all,” Diana added.

I smiled sadly, I really wanted to see my husband to be, but that would have to come later when I will see him when I walk down that aisle to him, being led by my dad. The thought enlightened me to continue listening to the two ladies chittering away at the thought of my wedding, it is only a few hours away after all.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“The dress isn’t too tight is it?” Someone said.

“Huh? Oh! No, sorry about that,” I replied, snapping out of my day dream as I looked into the full length mirror. I saw behind me that the person that zipped up my dress was Emma, Tom’s younger sister. Sarah was to come in soon after she actually arrived to the hotel with Yakov (her husband of five years) because of delays at the airport the previous night. Tom was always very close with his older and younger sisters, and in turn, so have I once I was introduced.

 I smiled at Emma through the mirror, looking at her bridesmaid dress. It was a pale (Y/F/C), a soft material that all the bridesmaids loved. Especially (Y/BF/N). She loved the dress I picked out for everyone and would not shut up about it for weeks to everyone. I had to laugh, because she was so excited because she was going to be my maid of honour. Then I thought, who was Tom’s best man? And his groomsmen? For best man it had to be between Benedict or Chris Hemsworth, it had to be.

“What you thinking about?” Emma broke off your train of thought again.

“Do you know Tom’s best man?” I asked her, turning back to look at her, my dress swished slightly at my sudden turn.

“I reckon its Benedict, you know how close they are,” She smiled. “Oh, you look lovely!” She exclaimed, smoothing out a crease in my dress.

I looked down at myself, marvelling at my choice (and my mums) choice in dress. It was floor length and silky, the dress hugged my curves in all the right places and moved with me and not against me. The plunging neck line and the short sleeves were minute details, it was simple yet elegant. Much like the engagement ring that I adored.

“(Y/N)!” Came a shout as the door was burst open, a typical entrance from (Y/BF/N).

“Oh my god, (Y/BF/N)!” I shouted, bursting into a fit of laughter. ‘And that’s one of the many reasons why I love her’ I thought.

“I come with gifts!” She replied, ignoring my outburst. She held up a bag and grinned.

“Is that the veil?” Emma questioned, and she received a nod in reply.

“Oh yeah! Now let’s put it on you,” She said as she carefully pulled the veil out the bag.

‘Completely unlike her to be careful with things…’ I thought, looking at her as she handled the veil. The veil was handed to Emma when (Y/BF/N) went into the bag again, pulling out a simple silver tiara.

“To attach the veil to,” She grinned, looking at me. “Tom is going to be in tears when he sees you babe!” (Y/BF/N) stated, looking me over. “Because I would be.”

“Aww, thank you,” I blushed, smiling as I looked down. Emma came behind me and gently placed the tiara into my hair, attaching the veil soon after. It came over the bun I had done to my hair and over, reaching about shoulder length. (Y/BF/N) squealed, covering her mouth but she still had the grin plastered on her face.

“Knock knock,” someone from the other side of the door said, opening it. I smiled at her, it was Sarah.

“You finally arrived!” I exclaimed, holding my arms out. Sarah laughed and walked over, hugging me gently.

“Tom is going to love this, because I do,” Sarah said, pulling back from the hug.

“You think so?” I ask.

“Hun, I know so. He’s as soft as a puppy,” Sarah replied.

“True, he really is,” Emma grinned.

“I know that first hand,” I chuckled.

There was another few knocks on the door.

“(Y/N)?”

“Dad?” I replied, looking over at the door.

“I’m just saying, it’s nearly time,” my dad replied. I could hear that he was grinning. “Oh, and your husband to be bless him is getting a pep talk off of his dad.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  _Tom's POV_

 

There was a knock on the door, I sighed as pulled on my jacket.

“It’s open,” I call out.

The door creaked open as I still looked in the mirror, so I could only hear who it was.

“Tom, how you feeling?” It was my dad.

I looked back at him and smiled slightly.

“I’m nervous as hell, it hasn’t been this bad since my audition for Thor,” I reply. He walked over to me and chuckled.

“This, my boy, is nothing,” He clasped his hand on my shoulder. “Wait till you are stood in front of that altar… Wait, this isn’t making you feel better, is it?” He sighed and smiled.

“Well, these nerves are a given isn’t it?” I asked him, and he nodded, smiling at me.

“I was just them same when I was marrying your mother, Thomas. I’m sure Sarah felt the same when she married Yakov. Hell, you was there when she nearly fainted!”

“I think that was due to the weather dad, the wedding was in India after all,” I reply, smiling as I fondly remembered her wedding day. A month after Thor started filming five years ago, where has the time gone?

“Yes, well, Emma will be the same soon,” he smiled. “All of my kids are growing up now, all getting married and going to have kids of their own…” He drifted off, smiling to himself. I blushed and laughed it off.

“You will take care of her, (Y/N), won’t you Tom?” He asked me, and my jaw practically hit the floor.

“Of course I will! I love her too much, I will always take care of her dad,” I reply, grabbing the tie on the chair. He took it from me and wrapped it round my collar, doing the tie himself as I watched him.

“Good boy, she’s a lovely girl.” He stated, patting my chest when he was done tying my tie.

“I know she is,” I smiled. “Which is why I’m marrying her.”

“That’s the spirit lad!”

I just had to smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Yeah, I walked past his room. I could see him shaking, poor lad,” My dad said. “His friends went in soon after and got him all calm, they took him to the altar now hun. So it’s time to go.”

Sarah, Emma and (Y/BF/N) giggled and hugged me, wishing me luck and headed out the room. I looked back into the mirror to see myself. It was as if I was looking at a different person, it didn’t seem that I was looking at me, (Y/N) (L/N). It was unreal that I was marrying the love of my life, who also happened to become an acting sensation. It didn’t matter about that, I saw Tom for himself rather than his acting career and wealth. I’ve always seen him for himself, even when he had his adorable noodle hair back in RADA.

“(Y/N)?” Dad called out, snapping me out of my trance.

“Sorry dad…” I replied, walking over to the door and opening it. Once my dad looked at me, I could see his eyes well up with tears that threatened to spill over. I’ve never seen a smile so big my entire life!

“Oh darling, you look beautiful…” He sniffed, holding out his arm for me to hook through. A patted his shoulder, smiling.

“Daddy don’t cry… You’ll make me cry,” I chuckled, swallowing hard. Now was the time, I was going to be married…

‘Oh my god, you’re going to get married!’ My brain screamed at me. Because of all this screaming in my head, I missed the start of the wedding march.

‘Get your act together (Y/N)!’

I looked around the room to see friends and family, and I had to smiles. Everything and everyone looked amazing! As I got further to the altar, I took in more and more.

‘So Chris was Tom’s best man…’ I thought as he smiled at me, leaning over to Tom and whispering something and I could see then that he stood ridged.

I could see Benedict was one of Tom’s groomsmen as well, and Sophie was close by him. Elsa was sat with India, Tristen and Sasha as she tried to keep the three youngsters quiet, I tried not to laugh at Tristen shouting out and Sasha laughing at him. Chris is a very lucky father…

My dad started to let my arm go as Tom turned to me once I got to the altar. Tom extended out his hands to me which I immediately took, and I could see that tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks as he smiled widely.

“You are beautiful…” Tom mouthed to me, and I could feel tears prick my own eyes as the service began.

“We are gathered here today…”  


End file.
